Love At First Arrow
by RowdyPuff
Summary: Boys down, I repeat: Boys down! The Rowdyruff Boys have been shot by Cupid, now they're all hopelessly in love with the Powerpuffs. How exactly will the girls deal with this news?
1. Cupid Shoots

_**Enjoy! Valentine's Day Story! Might actually keep it on this time XD! Review please. I know, when I wasn't an author I hated when authors put 'Review' a ton of times. But now i know hwta it feels like to be an author, reviews can make you happy (like this: XD) or sad (like this: DX) soo make me go like: XD.**_

* * *

Everyone knows the story of Cupid, he goes around shooting people, yet he doesn't get arrested... His arrows, shaped like hearts, are shot into the butts of unsuspecting victims. But have you ever heard of Cupid's Mistake? He made the six enemies fall in love. For shame Cupid, for shame...

It was on one fateful Valentines' Day in Townsville. Our three favorite super powered teens were going to their high school. Buttercup dragged her feet as she walked into the school building," I hate Mondays... Why, oh why does it have to be Monday?!" She groaned. Buttercup was wearing a light green hoodie and some shorts, her hair was in a messy ponytail.

Blossom rolled her eyes," It's Thursday." She was wearing a red plaid miniskirt with a white blouse," And thanks to you, we're late."

Bubbles smiled perkily at both her sisters," But at least we're together." She was wearing a blue crop top under a jean jacket, she was also wearing a blue skirt.

As they walked into the school they went their separate ways. Outside three streaks of light flashed through the sky, dark blue, red, and dark green. The streaks turned into three boys, the Rowdyruff Boys. Butch was wearing a dark green shirt under a leather jacket and black jeans, Brick was wearing a white shirt under a red sports jacket and some jeans, and Boomer was wearing a blue polo and khakis.

Butch groaned,"Remind me again why we even _attend_ school." He hated school with a burning passion, even more because he saw his sworn enemy there everyday, The funny part is that he isn't forced to go to school so the fact he goes is beyond him.

Boomer nodded in agreement,"I agree with Butch, I don't like school. Everyone says I'm stupid..." Butch rolled his eyes, saying Boomer was stupid was an understatement, saying he was retarded was waaay too obvious.

Brick face-palmed himself," How many times do I have to tell you before it goes into your thick skulls, I'll say it slowly this time. WE. NEED. TO. GO. BECAUSE. THE. MAYOR. SAID. IT. WAS. JAIL. OR. THIS!" Boomer and Butch both cringed at the loudness of Brick's voice," Now let's go inside, we're like 10 minutes late for homeroom."

Butch muttered to himself," We shoulda picked jail."

And that was when Cupid flew over, he thought the boys could use a little love. As they were walking to their lockers Cupid shot each boy, just as they were passing their counterpart...

* * *

_**Blossom- Algebra Class- 2nd Period; Beginning of Class**_

This is really weird. Brick has been staring at me intensely ever since school started, and man is it weird. We usually argue and fight every morning as a greeting but all he's done is stare at me intensely. It's really weird seeing him this quiet.

In algebra class we sit next to each other, the teacher had a really dumb idea of putting the smartest people together, and that immediately put me and Brick together.

Right now we were working on page 401 questions 1-60, Test Review. I pointed to question 2: (78x-33)=(98x-55)," So since we have pretty much the same problem I thought that it was easy, what do you think?" Is it just me or did Brick blush whenever I look at him? This is starting to freak me out," Brick are you okay?" His cheeks flushed and his red eyes looked anywhere but my face," Earth to Brick?"

Brick cleared his throat and faked a smile," I-I'm go-good." He's definitely nervous about something, but what? It was freaking the shit out of me and I wanted it to come to a complete stop. i don't know why but I liked hanging around Brick, like fighting and stuff, I guess I'm used to him after 17 years.

I narrowed my eyes at him," Why are you acting different?" I interrogated, his eye twitched slightly and he tensed.

He took a deep breath and spoke,"Hormones." I turned red and immediately turned back to my worksheet.

Not something I wanted to hear.

* * *

_**Buttercup- English- 3rd Period; Middle of Class**_

I've got myself another stalker (Mitch, I was freed when Bubbles set him up with Robin). He's right next to me, staring at me when he thinks I'm not looking. And the weirdest part is that it's Butch. Creepy much? He has this weird shine in his eyes and this creepy smile that makes me uncomfortable as hell. Finally I snapped," Is there a reason you're staring at me, dipshit?" I hissed

Butch smiled nervously,"Well I noticed you were really pretty." Insert record scratching. What the fuck? I'm _pretty_? Just last week he told me exactly this: _Roses are red. Violets are blue. Faces like yours belong in a zoo. Don't worry, I'll be there too. Not in the cages but laughing at you. _I'm pretty sure that doesn't mean I'm _pretty_. He continued,"And I you're also really funny..." His cheeks tinted in Blossom's signature color.

I raised my eyebrow," Excuse me?"

He gave me genuine smile, something I never saw from him,"I'll repeat it to you, you know, if you want to have it as your ringtone or something."

"Who are you and what have you done with Butch?" I am completely serious when I ask that question, like, I've never seen Butch act like that. He on drugs or something? Oh I know, major hangover, not surprised.

Butch gave me another shy smile," I _am _Butch. Let's just say I've fallen in love."

I smirked, this must have been a hoax," Is it with shit? 'Cause you smell exactly like it." Butch usually smirks and says a comeback, but this time he actually looked hurt, which is really weird to me. We have this love-hate relationship where we always insult each other, I actually enjoy insulting him, and he does the same thing.

He sighed,"I've fallen in love with you."

Dun-Dun-Dun! The hilarious part is that I accidentally called myself shit. XD

* * *

_**Bubbles- Lunch- 4th Period; Near the End**_

I sat across from both my sisters, they were both quiet and barely eating their food. I giggled nervously," Whoa, awkward much?"

Buttercup looked up and rolled her eyes," Not in the mood for it, Bub." I hate that nickname with a burning passion, me saying that, the nice one, is weird since, well I'm nice and me hating something that bad...

Crossing my arms, I pouted,"Why aren't you in a good mood?"

Blossom snorted, picking at her food," Since when is Buttercup ever in a good mood?"

I laughed," When it's that time of-"

Buttercup hissed at me," Shut up! I'm in a bad mood 'cause Butch is acting weird." She whispered to herself," He said he loved me."

Blossom's pink eyes went wide,"I thought I was the only one! So, in 2nd period he told me he would like to have sex with me." Buttercup started snickering, and I did the same thing, I know I'm supposed to be the nice one but I find that very funny. Blossom hissed at the both of us,"Be quiet! He's all like 'Hormones' and I'm all like ewww."

I thought about that for a while, I hadn't seen Boomer all day, and we have Art next period," Well, I haven't seen Boomer, do you think it's another 'take over the world' plan by Mojo?"

Blossom shook her head," I don't think so, Mojo has been out of the game for years."

The warning bell soon rang, signaling we had 5 minutes of lunch left," I got PE next guys, and I like mocking the other team, bye." With that said she picked up her lunch, threw it away, and walked out of the gym. Buttercup's on the soccer team, she's really good at it too, the best female at the school. The best male is Butch.

After Buttercup left, Blossom sat up,"I have Science next, and I wanted to check out the stuff we were testing." She left after giving me a short hug.

I followed their lead and went to my Art Class

* * *

_**There's gonna be another chapter.**_

_**BYEEEEE!**_

_**And I know, this is a bit late for it to be Valentines day But whatever!**_

_**-ManditheGhost**_

_**PS- Changed meh name**_


	2. Determination

_Imma** try to finish this fast so I don't have people begging me to continue the whole day. Ya know? Authors over there no what I'm feelin' Am I right? Sorry, tired right now, might be funny IDK. ENJOY Or ELSE!**_

_**I'll stop writing stories. Heh heh heh, got you there! Anyway XP and enjoy!**_

* * *

Boomer ducked behind his hiding place as Bubbles walked past him, not noticing she was being watched. She hummed a light and soft tune as she walked down the hallway. Boomer sighed dreamily, there she goes, my one true love. He thought that over and over again, knowing one day he would have the bravery to walk up to her and kiss her, maybe even talk to her, but the Lord knows that day is faaaar away.

He walked behind her, not making much of a sound. Boomer didn't want her turning around, because once she did he'd start blushing and stuttering, he'd look like a fool! (Not like he already didn't XD)

Just as Bubbles was about to enter class she turned around, only to have her lips a centimeter from Boomer's," Uh, hi Boomer." She said awkwardly, Boomer made a nervous face. Stuttering, the nightmare of nerds everywhere, you have been warned 0.0 ...

"I-I-I-Astronauts go to Space!" He said randomly, ripping his face away from Bubbles'. She looked at little bit insulted by the movement, as if he didn't want to kiss her. She didn't like that one bit.

Bubbles rose a brow,"What?" She asked, completely confused. Usually Boomer was shy, but this was a whole new level. He couldn't even look her in the eye!

Boomer stuttered, and looked at his wrist, which had no watch," Oh, will you look at the time! I forgot I had to take my cellphone to the Community Pool! Bye!" Before Bubbles could even say _Utonium _Boomer had run out the door, leaving a blue aura behind.

Her eyebrows furrowed," Bye?" Wordlessly she walked into class, surprised Boomer would rather get in trouble at school then look at her.

* * *

Butch's face was a whole new level of red, his dark green eyes lit up to regular green whenever Buttercup spoke and/or looked at him, and the way he was acting made her do it a lot.

"What's wrong with you?" She then caught herself and smirked," Well, at least more than usual..." Butch again looked hurt, which struck Buttercup again as weird, right now they were both waiting for gym class to start.

He frowned, genuinely looking sad,"Well, I told you, I've fallen in love. With the most beautiful thing in the world." Buttercup snorted _That couldn't have been more cheesier or cornier _She thought to herself.

Buttercup sighed and looked at Butch,"Look I know it's Valentines' Day or whatever but, I don't like boys in that way..." Butch opened his mouth to speak, but Buttercup covered it immediately," And I don't like girls like that." She growled, angry he would even consider that.

Butch took her hand carefully of his mouth, he held it with care," I don't care what people think, Buttercup. I love you." He leaned in for a kiss but Buttercup dodged slyly, and ripped her hand back.

"Listen, Butch. We're enemies, this would be one of those weird _Romeo and Juliet _stories and those are just plain old corny." Butch nodded in agreement at the Romeo and Juliet part, but stopped once he realized she was breaking up with him.

He made a face," Are you breaking up with me?!" he cried, sounding heartbroken

"We weren't together in the first place." She said roughly, with that said she turned to the gym teacher, who announced they were going to play soccer.

Butch looked determined, something Buttercup didn't notice,"Don't worry, Butterbutt, you will be my girlfriend." He vowed silently to himself.

* * *

"Brick Jojo?" Brick turned away from Blossom for a second to look up at the Science teacher," Why are you not paying attention to the chemicals in front of you?" Rhetorical questions. Whoever invented them is a dip shit, makes teachers even more confusing then they already are.

Brick tapped his pencil on the table and looked boredly at his least favorite teacher,"Well, I was looking at something more interesting and attractive." He glanced at Blossom, who just blushed deeper, for some reason she liked this new Brick, he was more considerate and less cocky.

The teacher narrowed his eyes at Brick,"If it's a mirror, the attractive part is a lie." The people in class oooed at the predicament (had to google this word XD) in front of them.

The red haired boy just snorted," I can eat a bowl of alphabet soup and shit out a better statement than that." Blossom couldn't help herself, she started snickering at Brick's smart ass answer. Brick smiled once he realized he made Blossom laugh. Soon enough the whole class was cracking up.

The Science teacher, Mr Mainoo snarled at the class,"Silence! Extra homework for Brick and Blossom." Blossom gave him a _What did I do wrong _face and Mr Mainoo sneered,"Are you telling me that you _didn't _start the talking and laughing?"

Brick saw Blossom's face and realized he had to back her up," Technically she wasn't talking." He tried, Blossom looked amazed at him, usually Brick would snicker and laugh whenever she was in trouble, never back her up.

Mr Mainoo glared at Brick," Detention for Brick and Blossom, now I don't want to hear another peep." He just turned back to the blackboard and wrote B-L-O-S-S-O-M and B-R-I-C-K

Brick just smirked," Peep."

* * *

_**Bubbles- Art Class- During Middle**_

I sighed, Boomer hadn't been talking to me all through class so far, hasn't even looked at me. The painting I was drawing was of Downtown Townsville, the place I first met Boomer. Sure that's a tiny bit sappy but I actually kinda like Boomer.

He was sweet, gentle, funny, and especially shy. Back in the hallway he had been very shy, and it freaked me out. He usually blushes a lot, and it makes me happy that I have that affect on him.

Suddenly the art teacher spoke in her bland, depressing voice,"You can put your paintbrushes down. For the last 50 minutes you will be working on a new art project, probably for the rest of semester." The class cheered, usually we only worked on paintings and it was boring," Now before we continue I'm going to chose partners, no switching and no backing out." The class sounded upset. Not surprised, people liked picking their partners...

Ms Kilm read of a list, when I heard _Bubbles _I smiled, when I heard _and Boomer _my smile went even wider. I was paired with Boomer! He's the nicest guy I've ever met, even though his brothers are a bunch of jerks...

After a while Ms Kilm finished the list and she looked at the class," The project is to create a sculpture and portrait of each other. You may begin now." I looked around the class, Boomer had arrived a few minutes after class started, and I was happy too. Which doesn't make much of a difference since I'm always happy.

I grabbed my textbooks and took the seat next to Boomer," So would you rather sculpt or paint?" I asked him, a small smile on my face. The trick is to be gentle with everyone, and only get angry when they walk all over you.

Boomer took a deep breath before turning towards me," I- Well... I thought- you could- only if you want to." I cocked my head to the left, was that even considered a sentence? He saw my expression and tried to actually form a sentence this time," W-I could sculp-paint if you want me to." Ah, of course, he's speaking gibberish. I learned it when I was a baby.

"Okay, sure. So you'll sculpt me?" He looked like he was about to speak, but he just decided to nod this time.

Something is definitely up with him.

* * *

_**Buttercup- Gym Class- Beginning of Class**_

I cracked my fingers and smirked at the other team's captain, Sally Mcgane. She was _so _going down. We were supposed to be having boxing matches today, but instead we're having soccer in the outside field, and I couldn't wait.

" May the best team win." She said, trying her best to be nice.

I smirked at her,"We plan to." She scowled.

On my team was Butch, my personal co-captain, Mitch, Robin, Mike, Nikki, and Mandy. On the other team was Sally, Princess, Hailey, Max, Theo, Opal, and Howie. My thoughts were interrupted as the bell blew. I moved my feet quickly, and stole the ball from the middle before Sally could even move.

My team cheered for me, while her team scowled at her, I ran with the ball towards the other goal. Howie tried to steal it from me but I passed it to the closest person, Butch. It was a high kick, but usually he could get stuff like this. And guess what he does, the absolute stupidest thing. He catches the goddamn ball. Immediately the whistle was blown. Mr Navedo shook his head at Butch," Foul on Green Team. Other team gets the ball." Sally stuck her tongue out at me, I barely noticed because I was glaring at Butch. My team is called Green Team, ya know, since I like Green. DUH! And the other team is called

Sally now had the ball, I was following her and trying to steal the ball. before she even made it 5 feet of the goal posts I stole the ball and ran a different direction, towards the other goal. Princess was running towards me, if you consider waling fast running. She tried to grab at the ball (WTF- it's soccer idiot!) but I dodged her and pushed her towards the ground.

Princess cried," OMG MY NAILS!" She screamed, I started snickering while still running and juggling the ball with my feet. I felt her glaring at me from the back of my head," You will pay for this Buttercup!" I ignored that and passed the ball to Mitch when I saw Opal run towards me.

Mitch juggled the ball and then passed it to Robin, I think it's cute their dating, it takes Mitch away from obsessing over me at least. Robin is actually better at soccer than she looks, she's (almost XD) as good as me. Robin passed it to Mike, who passed it to Nikki, who passed it to me. I kicked the ball lightly into the air and aimed into the goal, Max tried to block it but he needed glasses and didn't wear them, so obviously it went inside the goal.

My team cheered as the whistle was blown," 2 points for Green Team." Mr Navedo said, hiding a smile. I beamed and we went for a tiny break, during that break I planned the next formation style.

" Butch, you caught the ball with your goddamn hands, what the fuck?" Remember when I said planning the next formation? I meant telling people off for messing up my game. Everyone glared at Butch, pressuring him into answering the question.

Butch rubbed the back of his neck," Well I was busy noticing how cute you were in those shorts." I felt my face heat up slightly as everyone looked at me.

I waved them off and cleared my throat," _Anyway _I want Butch at goal, we can't afford to have him on the field. Robin and Mitch near me. Nikki, Mandy, and Mike in the middle. Any questions?"

Mitch raised his hand, I pointed to him," Why is Butch harassing you?" I rolled my eyes at that. Soon the whistle was blown and we went back on the field. Everyone took their formations.

Mr Navedo placed the soccer ball between on the line that separated our teams places. Sally looked smug, I couldn't wait to wipe that damned look off her face when I won. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Butch waving at me frantically, the whistle blew. I turned around quickly only to see Sally running with the ball to the other side.

I face-palmed myself for getting distracted so easily. Luckily Robin stole the ball from Sally and passed it to Mandy, she sprinted to the other side. Before she could shoot Howie stole it from her and ran to the goal, I stole it and bolted it to the other side, farther away from our goal. From the corner of my eye I saw Butch staring dreamily at me. The second I turned my attention away from the soccer ball it was taken away by Hailey, who passed it to Sally.

Nikki rolled her eyes at me," Pay attention, Buttercup! We're gonna lose!" Nikki is just like me in almost every single way, she's witty, rude, and easily pissed off. And I'd be pissed off at myself if my distractions were my fault! But they're no, it's Butch's. When he stares at me I feel all weird inside, and I don't like that feeling!

Sally dribbled the ball between her feet, luckily Nikki stole the ball, also managing to shove Sally into the ground. The whistle immediately blew," Foul on Green Team. Other team gets the ball. Nicole, don't be so aggressive." Mr Navedo warned Nikki, she scowled at the name but said nothing. All teachers (and students) knew that Nikki didn't like her real name, Nicole. Whoever called her that would most likely be in an 'accident'.

Sally had the ball again, she dribbled it towards our goal, I narrowed my eyes at her, trying to steal the ball. She dodged and kicked the ball towards Princess, who kicked it back to her. Suddenly Butch comes out of nowhere and kicks the ball.

Closer to our goal. WAIT HOLD IT, ISN'T HE SUPPOSED TO BE THE GOALIE?!

Princess smirked at him," Thanks, Bucthy." Sally and Princess went for the ball.

I growled at Butch," What the hell was that?"

He blinked at me," I wanted to help my girlfriend." I rolled my eyes and ran after the ball, which Mitch was dribbling, he was surrounded by Sally, Princess, and Mike. Mitch caught my eye and headbutted the ball in my direction, I caught it with my feet and kicked it to Robin, she aimed and shot at the goal. Opal dove for it but missed. Green Team shoulda erupted in cheers, but they didn't. They all glared at me.

I groaned. Someone had to get rid of Butch's obvious crush on me. And I planned to.

* * *

_**Blossom- French Class- Beginning of Class (THEY LEFT SCIENCE!)**_

I know this is mean but it's also true. I like the other Brick better than this one. I know, I know, it sounds illogical (meaning weird- to all the blondes out there XD) sure he's nicer, funnier, more considerate, and some more vocabulary words you won't understand! But I guess I liked him before, maybe even in the mushy-gushy way.

Brick held up the index card. It said: Lisez-le et dites-moi ce qu'il dit en anglais. Right now we were studying for our French Test at the end of class. I smiled and easily translated it," Read this and tell me what it says in English."

"You're turn. Quiz me, leader girl." Brick had easily taken Buttercup's nickname for me, it easily fit me, I was the leader. I held up an index card, it read: Translate this to French. Brick laughed at the card I made," Traduire cela français. Too easy, Blossom."

I twirled my pencil in my hands," Then I'll make it harder." Brick suddenly burst into laughter, and I realized what I said," You-You perverted asshole." That just made him laugh even harder

Brick took deep breaths, trying to breathe normally again," That's-gotta-be-the-first-time-I've ever heard you swear!" I rolled my eye, he's forgetting the first time me and my sisters (my sisters and I) found out about swears, we were using them without even knowing they were bad.

"Just give me something to translate, pervert." I groaned, now I knew how Buttercup felt with Butch. I bet Butch's perverted-ness rubbed off on both his brothers. Brick held up a card that read: Glass of water, bitch. I rolled my eyes, might as well translate," verre d'eau , salope. Can't you give me a regular translation?"

He shook his head no," Give meh one." I rolled my eyes at the way he said 'me'. Nevertheless I held up an index card, it read: What's up with you today? Instead of translating the sentence I wrote, he answered it," Je te aime parce Blossom , je sais que nous sommes 'ennemis' mais je pense que notre relation pourrait totalement travailler." He had said: because I love you Blossom, I know we're 'enemies' but I think our relationship could totally work.

I looked him in the eye, his eyes showed he was being completely truthful," Brick, we can't date. I have a boyfriend and our siblings completely hate each other, our relationship would never work, and I wouldn't date you even if I could." The last part came out meaner than I thought it would, it sounded as harsh as Buttercup. I saw him wince, he frowned and sat back in his seat. If your wondering who my boyfriend is it's Dexter, he started going to this school a while back but I kinda like him.

Suddenly he looked up hopefully," So would you like to go to the Valentines' Dance with me tonight?" I was gonna go with Dexter and my sisters were gonna tag along, Buttercup for the free food and music, Bubbles for the dancing and talking.

"I can't Brick, remember? My _boyfriend_." He winced at the name and turned back around in his seat, we both stayed quiet for the rest of the class.

* * *

_**I know, I know. Buttercup's was really long! but I felt so into the story right there, I felt like I was one of those dude who says whats happening in a sports game, I felt like that. **_

_**Anyway there will be about 2 more chapters. One for the Dance, and another for the Aftermath!**_

_**Hope you enjoyed my people!**_

_**And I got a little competition for you guys XD**_

_**Think of a nice, funny, appropiate penname for me, and I'll use it. Of course I give you street cred, but I will take PMs and Reviews! BYEEEE!**_

_**-ManditheGhost**_


End file.
